


Narcisse

by Emmawh



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dressup, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmawh/pseuds/Emmawh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le bal de promo de Burgess High approche a grand pas. Au moment où deux garçons se décident a choisir ce qu'ils vont porter pour le grand soir, un mystérieux personnage commence à donner son avis très personnel sur la question... (léger HiJack)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcisse

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir ! :) C'est reparti pour un nouvel Hijack.
> 
> Comme d'hab', les personnages sont tous à Dreamworks, Disney et Pixar.
> 
> Sauf mon personnage (si on peut appeler ça un personnage) qui m'appartient (ou selon-lui à lui-même).
> 
>  
> 
> Je l’assume, il s’agit d’un pur délire mais que j’ai adoré écrire !  
> J’espère que vous apprécierez, même si les personnages en prennent sacrément pour leur grade, je préviens ! 
> 
> Merci à Katenoire, Remus J. Potter-Lupin et Héloïse pour leur relecture et leur soutien.
> 
> Bonne lecture,
> 
> Emmawh

« - Et voici un de nos plus _beaux_ modèles… » Déclare Geulfort, fier comme viking.

 

Ah, nous y voilà. Enfin mon moment favori de ces longues journées immobiles. Je n’en attendais pas moins de ce vieux fou. Après trois tours de la boutique, ce brave homme dirige enfin tous les regards sur moi.

Oui, en effet, oui, vous, qui me lorgnez dès à présent avec envie. Oh que oui, ne niez pas l’évidence. Je la vois dans vos yeux, cette étincelle de désir que le contact avec ma…peau si douce a éveillé en vous.

Enchanté, je suis Narcisse. Oui, penchez vous encore pour vous attarder sur ma coupe parfaite, mes formes si exquises...Oh et vous sentez cette odeur délicieuse ? Je sors tout juste du pressing. Examinez-moi sous toutes mes coutures.

Oh la délicate musique qui nous annonce un nouveau client ! Je me redresse de toute ma hauteur depuis mon piédestal. Allez-y prosternez-vous devant moi, n’ayez pas peur du ridicule. Après tout, vous avez l’habitude.

Oh non, diantre, la joie aura été brève.

Encore des adolescents. Cela n’arrête pas ces derniers temps. J’ai entendu souffler dans le rayon un vent de détresse parmi mes confrères. Nous sommes visiblement à l’approche de ce qu’ils appellent « Bal de promo ». Le pire moment de notre vie de costume, où en l’espace d’une seule minute, tout notre destin peut se briser en mille morceaux. Pensez-vous, nous le connaissons, nous autres costumes, ce passage important.

Bien entendu, d’autres vous dirons : Ces jeunes tissus tout droit sortis de chez le couturier, qui clament que c’est pour eux un _bonheur_ , même un _honneur_ ( _Ô que ce mot sonne indigeste dans ma doublure_ ) de pouvoir participer à l’entrée d’un jeune boutonneux dans la vie d’adulte. D’être leur premier costume.

Ah ha ha. Je ris. Quelle insouciance, quelle inconscience ! S’ils savaient. C’est pourtant une histoire connue, dans le monde fermé des costumes. Nous nous la racontions, au milieu de la nuit, dans la salle de couture, pour nous faire peur…

Avoir notre minute de gloire dans un gymnase miteux, avec une lumière épouvantable qui ne met en valeur ni notre couleur ni notre coupe. Ensuite nous voir nous éparpiller et nous froisser inlassablement par des danses de … païens, être tachés à jamais avec du punch _immonde_ (oui, nous sommes les victimes prédestinées de leurs premières beuverie. Ah quand je repense à ce pauvre Georges ! Un si beau costume - bien que moins beau que moi, cela va de soi.-

Dirons-nous que ce si sympathique collègue s’est retrouvé avec bien plus dégoûtant sur lui après cette soirée… Ô, quand j’y repense, mes coutures en frissonnent. )

Sans oublier la mémorable scène immanquable de la « chambre d’hôtel » où nous sommes alors pitoyablement jetés sur le sol, aux quatre coins de la pièce. Paraîtrait même qu’ils arrachent parfois les boutons de nos chemises si délicates ! Vous rendez-vous compte ? Petits sauvages.

Et tout ça pour au final finir par atterrir au fond d’un placard miséreux, prenant la poussière et les mites (ces sales bêtes). On ne nous ressortira alors que pour quelques mariages et éventuellement des enterrements, jusqu’à ce que nous soyons démodés, troués, délavés et surtout humiliés de manière plus qu’abyssale.

Oui, autant dire qu’il s’agit d’une abomination. Nous autres (mais surtout moi) nous nous réservons à de plus grands desseins que diable ! Nous sommes d’une autre trempe. Nous porter exige une occasion de taille. Une élection présidentielle ou un couronnement. Au minimum.

Ces jeunes sots n’auraient pas le quart de la classe que requiert notre royale présence sur leurs dos. Même pas encore un seul poil au menton. C’est pathétique. A présent, ils jacassent. En plus, il fallait qu’ils soient bruyants.

Et pourtant le vieux (qui visiblement aurait besoin d’un bon coup de repassage) s’obstine à vouloir nous présenter à eux. Pauvres fous. Cette fois-ci, ils sont deux. L’un s’exclame, vaguement intéressé.

«…Hey Flynn’ celui-là il serait pas mal pour toi, non ?… » dit-il en me désignant du menton.

Pas mal ? Juste pas mal ? Aurait-il de la neige dans les yeux celui-ci ? … A moins ce ne soit sa tignasse. Seigneur, quel manque de raffinement, je ne vous le fais pas dire. Comment peut-on ne serait-ce que prétendre pouvoir émettre un seul avis esthétique sur ma splendeur quand on ose arborer sur le crâne un tel manque de goût ? Les adolescents de nos jours ne savent plus rien apprécier.

Je dois être porté par un prince, moi. Pas par un vulgaire collégien de bas-étage. C’est une insulte, un sacrilège même.

« - Voulez-vous l’essayer jeune homme ? » s’anime le vieux Geulfort en se tournant vers le brun des deux.

Bah voyons. Quel humour. La retraite n’est visiblement pas loin pour notre propriétaire…Enfin, plutôt notre gardien. Car soyons réaliste, je n’appartiens qu’à moi-même.

Le dénommé « Flynn » (ô Seigneur…) fronce les sourcils. Ah, au moins lui commence à avoir un léger duvet sur le bas du visage. Mais tout ceci mériterait une coupe drastique, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais après tout, je ne suis qu’un costume. J’avoue m’y connaître peu en pilosité faciale humaine.

« - Vous ne croyez pas qu’il sera un peu petit ? »

Ô, le bougre vient de faire preuve d’intelligence. Oui mon garçon, ma taille est parfaite. C’est évidemment toi qui n’a pas les dimensions requises pour me porter. Tu es gros. Point.

Mais il propose :

« - Hey, mais toi tu pourrais l’essayer Jack, je suis sûr qu’il serait à ta taille ».

« - Tu crois qu’il m’irait ? »

Le bonhomme de neige se met alors à m’observer d’un peu trop près. Ohlà, jeune insolent, pas si près ! Il fronce légèrement les sourcils et il pousse une exclamation paillarde en avisant mon prix.

« - Oui mais vous avez vu ce qu’il coûte ? Hors de prix ces trucs là… »

Un truc ? Un _truc_ ? Me voilà outré.

« - Beaucoup trop cher… »

Je vais te le répéter jeune gueux. Mon prix, comme toute ma personne, est parfait. Ce n’est que toi qui n’a pas les moyens.

« Ah c’est sûre que celui-ci c’est un peu au dessus des autres, je vous l’accorde mon garçon »

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, vieux Geulfort.

« -Mais essayez-le tout de même. Monsieur Overland, cela ne coûte rien ! »

Plaît-il ?

La tignasse immaculée parlante finit par hausser les épaules.

« - Oui, bon après tout, il n’y a pas de mal à se faire plaisir aux yeux… »

Là, je me dois de protester de toute la capacité de protestation que peut contenir un costume tel que moi. M’essayer ? Mais je suis là pour nourrir ma propre gloire en étant porté par un homme reconnu et important ! Pas pour assouvir des fantasmes de ces pubères boutonneux !

M’essayer ? Alors qu’on ne sait pas où il a trainé ? En plus, il a l’air d’être un voyou ! Et les voyous ne portent pas de costards. Point.

« Tenez je vous le détache… »

Mayday mayday ! NON pas ces doigts remplis de sueurs !

« -Merci »

Damned, ce garçon n’a-t-il jamais acquit le concept de déodorant ? Je sens mon cœur qui se soulève… (oui enfin, vous m’avez compris ).

«- Oui c’est vrai qu’il me va bien »

Cause toujours, idiot du village. Mon dieu mais quelle arrogance. Et le voilà qui se regarde, qui s’admire qui se retourne inlassablement sur lui-même pour voir son meilleur profil dans la glace. Non, _je ne te vais pas bien_. Ce que tu crois voir, ce n’est que l’illusion transposée par mon incroyable magnificence. C’est psychologique.Repose-moi sinon je vais te gratter.

Ah mais pourquoi Barney Stinson n’est-il jamais là quand il s’agit de défendre nos intérêts, à nous autres costumes ? (1)

Je suis profondément humilié. Il ne manquerait plus qu’il m’achète et ça serait le pompon.

Après une énième parade dans la cabine, l’albinos se décide à sortir, quand soudain je le sens se figer. Devant nous, un garçon aux révoltantes taches de rousseur et à la crinière brune ébouriffée. Aucune classe avec sa chemise à carreaux. C’est d’un _banal._

« - Salut Jack ! »

Oh mon dieu… mais qu’est-ce que…

« - Oh salut Harold ! » s’exclame mon porteur, dont la voix a curieusement changé. « Heu… Tu achètes ton costume alors ? »

Harold ? _Harold_ ? Vraiment, les humains n’ont vraiment aucun goût en matière de prénom. Pauvre diable.

« - Ah heu non, j’accompagne, répondit précipitamment le brun, en se frottant l’arrière du cou avec un sourire un peu…gêné ? « Je l’ai déjà… Et toi ? Tu as trouvé celui qui te fallait ? »

Mais… Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette odeur ? Et puis, il commence à faire chaud là-dessus…

« - Ouais, je fais qu’essayer pour l’instant… heu pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? »

Je le sens mal…Tout cela sent vraiment mauvais…

« - Oh heu… pour rien. Il te va bien c’est tout, ajoute le dénommé Harold avec un sourire en coin, un léger rougissement sur les joues.

… Oh non… Pour l’amour du ciel, mais c’est pas VRAI ! Mon porteur !! _IL SUE_ ! OH NON NON NON NON NON là c’est trop ! Il ne manquait plus que ça. Espèce d’imbécile ! C’est quoi son problème ?!

Et pis d’ailleurs, je me dois de rectifier : NON, il ne LUI va PAS BIEN. _JE_ suis parfait. Il est UNE ERREUR. Bon sang, c’est si difficile à comprendre ?

L’albinos a visiblement quelques petits problèmes de température interne face à cet énergumène. Ne croyez pas que je m’y intéresse, c’est juste qu’il est en train de me SALIR.

Soudain, une fille blonde à la frange ridicule s’approche du dénommé Harold et en se pendant à son bras. La température de mon porteur descend brutalement pour devenir à la limite du gelé. Génial et en plus, maintenant je vais attraper froid !

« - Salut Jack, lance-t-elle rapidement avant de se tourner vers le brun « J’ai trouvé ma robe, Harold, on y va ? »

Je jette un coup d’œil (…oui bon) au bout de tissu qui repose sur les bras de la blonde. Pfeuh, encore une robe qui doit se trouver unique au monde. Ces robes, sérieusement, elles n’ont aucun savoir vivre.

Harold (vraiment, je ne m’y ferai jamais) a soudain l’air ennuyé et répond un « Okay » profondément désabusé et lance un regard étrange au bonhomme de neige…On dirait qu’il est irrité, désolé, et peiné à la fois… Comme s’il s’excusait de quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas dit… ou pas fait…

…Non mais qu’est-ce que je raconte moi ? Qu’est-ce que j’en ai à faire après tout ?

« - Alors, tu vas avec Astrid à la soirée finalement ? » dit Jack, avec un sourcil haussé, une fois la blonde partie vers les caisses. Il a de nouveau une drôle de voix.

Harold lève les yeux au ciel et soupire :

« - Tu crois que c’est si facile de lui dire non ? Quand elle a quelque chose en tête…»

Jack a un petit rire retenu

« - Bon ben… on se croisera là-bas, alors ? »

Nom d’un chien, qu’est-ce qu’il il chaud là-dessus !

Harold hocha de la tête et esquisse un pas vers mon porteur, mais se ravise au dernier moment et se contente de mettre les mains dans ses poches, avec une rougeur étrange sur ses joues.

« - Ouais, ça me ferait …très plaisir de t’y voir ».

 

… Ooooh, ce que c’est _mignon_.

…

…

Non je rigole, tout ceci est pathétique. Allez mon gars, arrête de t’exciter et _repose-moi tout de suite_.

Aah, bandes d’humains ridicules avec leurs émotions à fleur de peau (ce qui est le cas de le dire, ici…)

Harold s’éloigne, raide comme un piquet à l’autre bout du magasin.

L’albinos ne bouge pas d’un iota, et je commence sérieusement à m’impatienter.

Bon allez petit, maintenant c’est fini, tu as fini de jouer dans la cour des grands, tu as fini de faire le … _le mijauré_ et tu as fais mumuse avec ma splendeur, mais maintenant, tu vas me reposer _illico_. Le vieux Geulfort apparaît alors comme par magie aux côtés de la tignasse. Enfin mon sauveur !

« - Alors ? Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Le dénommé Jack se tourne à nouveau dans la glace.

« C’est cher …»

Bravo. Ton intelligence me surprendra toujours un peu plus. Enfin la première parole intelligente de la journée. Allez soit raisonnable.

Soudain, un sourire malicieux anime son visage.

Oho. Je n’aime pas ça.

« Mais… je le prends ! »

… HEIN ?

Là, je nage en plein cauchemar.

Vraiment qu’ais-je FAIS pour mériter ça ?

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Seigneur.

Tout est exactement comme dans mes pires cauchemars. C’est même encore pire que ce qu’on me racontait.

D’abord, j’ai du accepter l’idée que le bonhomme de neige était devenu mon « heureux » propriétaire. Ça, c’était déjà difficile. Mon dieu, je n’ai jamais été aussi humilié de ma vie. Portée par un voyou à la chevelure couleur pellicule.

Oh, si mon couturier me voyait à présent ! Que penserait-il de moi ? Moi qui méritait de défiler pour Valentino, Yves-St-Laurent ! Je peux immédiatement commencer à faire le deuil de mon avenir princier.

Je me retrouve donc à présent au milieu d’une piste de danse improvisée dans un gymnase dégoûtant, entouré d’une bande de babouins braillards et empotés (2).

Heureusement, l’énergumène qui me sert de propriétaire n’a pas l’air d’avoir l’intention d’attenter à ma splendeur. Ma cravate est toujours nouée (correctement, ce qui m’a presque surpris) et il a réussi à éviter d’une pirouette un jet de verre de punch lancé par un autre imbécile répondant à un nom païen hideux (Quelque chose de très…rustique.)

Il fait bien attention à moi, tente de ne rien renverser sur mes manches. En même temps, je lui ai tout de même coûté le prix d’un bras, il en a conscience et je le sais. Mais c’est délicat de sa part.

Là, il se dirige vers un autre groupe d’adolescents, composé majoritairement de garçons bruyants (je reconnais parmi eux le garçon brun au duvet de menton) et de quelques filles, dont une rousse et une blonde. Oh non, _encore_ des robes !

Les autres garçons sont en costards également. Je lance à ces derniers un regard dédaigneux. Pfeuh, que du prêt-à-porter. Je refuse d’être solidaire. Après tout, chacun a son propre point de croix à suivre non ?

Finalement, mon propriétaire neigeux peut se sentir fier de me porter. Je peux le distinguer de ces paysans.

…Ce que je m’ennuie ! La soirée continue et je commence à me sentir froissé. Où est le caviar ? Où sont les chefs d’états et les petits fours ?

Jack s’est laissé aller à plusieurs avancées courageuses sur la piste. J’ai du fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir ça, et il me fallait oublier que mon image serait à jamais alliée à ce moment. Il faut bien plier sa fierté en quatre pour survivre à l’adversité.

J’ai également dû supporter un contact plus ou moins rapproché avec une robe bleu glacé que j’estimerais tapageuse, porté par une fille avec une grande tresse blonde. La dite fille a réussi à inviter mon propriétaire à effectuer une danse langoureuse au milieu de la piste. Toutefois, j’ai senti mon hôte un peu gêné (Mon dieu, mais ce type parle avec sa peau, bon sang. J’ai bien dû m’habituer à en être incommodé, plus le choix.). Il brise d’ailleurs l’étreinte assez rapidement après la fin de la musique et s’éloigne d’elle.

J’avoue qu’à ce moment-là, je l’ai remercié de m’avoir fait retrouver mon espace vital loin de ce bout de tissu sans classe. Mais vraiment tout, tout, tout au fond de ma doublure, hein. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à l’avouer.

Ouf, c’est fini, cette fois, Jack tout en riant retourne s’asseoir avec les autres. Vraiment, ce garçon aux cheveux blancs est intriguant. Même si il a l’air d’avoir le même humour potache et primaire que ces orangs-outans autour de lui, et même avec cette couleur de cheveux toujours révoltante, je dois reconnaître qu’il me porte avec une certaine tenue. Comparé au maintient déplorable des autres garçons, je me fais la réflexion que finalement, j’aurais pu tomber pire.

Cette réflexion devint une affirmation quand je vis le rustique Neandertal de tout à l’heure s’étaler de tout son long dans les vestiges de sa propre bière. Le costume qu’il porte, je l’entends gémir de désespoir.

Repose en paix, compagnon sans nom. Je te baptiserai Marcel, le martyr pour nous tous.

Quant à Jack, je le sens distrait. Il n’arrête pas de se retourner, de fouiller la foule dansante des yeux.

Ô seigneur, quel ennui ! Si seulement il pouvait y avoir un peu d’action… Je prie au nom des costumes, envoyez-moi quelque chose ou quelqu’un !

Tiens, je vois passer au loin la fille blonde à frange d’il y a deux jours. Je dois vraiment m’ennuyer pour remarquer des choses pareilles.

Soudain, j’entends Jack qui se lève et qui dit aux autres

«- Je vais un moment prendre l’air, à tout de suite ! »

Lui et moi traversons la salle surchauffée. Glorieuse idée, j’ai besoin d’aérer mes fibres, je n’en peux plus de ce confinement.

Nous parcourrons un couloir frais (n’importe quel endroit serait frais après cet affreux gymnase étouffant.)

Une fois dehors, mes coutures explosent de joie. Jack se met à marcher nerveusement autour du hall d’entrée, respirant à fond l’air frais d’été de la nuit. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qu’il fait, mais à vrai dire, je m’en fiche. Moi je m’aère. Puis, un bruit de pas derrière nous se fait entendre. Jack se retourne.

….

…Tiens, je ne m’étais pas rendue compte qu’il y avait une vitre en face de moi. Ou alors c’est un miroir. Je me reconnais bien pourtant dans ce reflet. Comment ne pas me reconnaître, je suis pourtant si beau !

Mais pourtant… ce reflet n’est pas parfait. Il manque de cohérence, les plis de mon tissu ne sont pas au même endroit. Et je n’avais pas le souvenir d’être de cette taille, je me semble plus petit…

Mais. Attendez une minute. Nous sommes en extérieur, pas possible qu’il s’agisse d’un miroir. Et il n’y a pas de… _Oh_ !

Je viens soudain de percuter. Il ne s’agit pas de mon reflet…mais bien…d’un…d’un CLONE !

… Mais alors quel clone ! Une beauté. Une coupe si parfaite, un tissu moiré délicat, des boutons brillant de nouveauté et des coutures si sensuelles ! Parfait. Absolument parfait. Une copie conforme de moi-même en somme.

Mon dieu. Je défaille. Ô Seigneur, qu’est-ce que je rêve d’aller y voir de plus près…

Au beau milieu de ma contemplation, je sens le cœur de mon propriétaire se mettre à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Qu’est-ce qu’il lui arrive encore à l’émotif ? Pourquoi se permet-il de troubler ma fascination ?

Il s’avance soudain vers l’objet de mes désirs. Je n’ai aucune idée de pourquoi il le fait, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Le costume parfait s’approche de plus en plus de moi. Je suis obnubilé, paralysé même.

Je remarque avec la proximité (rien qu’à ce mot, je défaille !) que nous ne sommes pas tout à fait pareils. La cravate n’est pas bleu gris comme la mienne (je conserve tout de même cette couleur royale que j’estime être le seul digne de la porter, clone ou pas clone) mais vert émeraude. Quel goût, mon dieu quel goût !

Mon porteur brise à nouveau ma transe avec un petit rire. Mais de quoi se moque-t-il ?

« - Sérieusement, Hicc’, tu aurais pu me prévenir, à la boutique… »

Hicc’ quoi ?

« - J’ai pas osé », rigole doucement le porteur de mon âme sœur de tissu.

« Et tu pourrais pas m’appeler par mon prénom, une fois ? »

« -Nan, Hiccup, ça te va beaucoup trop bien, » fit Jack en riant, dont je sens toujours le cœur battre la chamade.

« - Bon ben voilà, maintenant on a l’air de deux idiots, avec le même costume… »

Deux idiots ? Ah ça oui, idiots vous l’êtes c’est certain. Mais je refuse que vous nous mêliez à vos affaires, non mais oh ! Je…enfin, à présent _nous_ , sommes parfaits en tout points.

Soudain, je reconnais le porteur. Bon sang ! C’est le gamin de la boutique. Avec ce nom antique, là. Mais je crois que la présence de mon double sur lui l’a grandement amélioré. Moi qui croyais que des taches de rousseur allaient jurer avec le moiré délicat de mon tissu, j’ai la preuve visible que non. Bon sang de bois, je n’aurais jamais cru que j’avais une autre copie de ma splendeur dans un autre magasin de Burgess !

« - Hey, exagère pas, on a même pas la même cravate, fit Harold en haussant les épaules avec un sourire. Et puis… tu as bien fait de l’acheter… Il te va mieux qu’à moi. »

Hey ! L’albinos, arrête de transpirer ! … et _doux Jésus_ , ne t’essuie pas tes mains moites sur moi ! Pas devant le costume de ma vie, je ne t’en conjure !

« - Je ne suis pas d’accord. »

Ouf, il ne l’a pas fait, mais il se rapproche du garçon, qui rougit légèrement. Je ne peux pas voir la tête de mon proprio, mais au vu de la chaleur qui règne sous mes tissus, je ne peux que deviner qu’il est tout autant rouge que le jeune brun tacheté. Allez un peu de courage que diable ! On ne va pas y passer la nuit non plus.

Pensez-vous, je n’en n’ai rien à faire de ce qui peut bien se passer entre ces deux idiots rougissants comme des fillettes, mais bien que je ne rêve que d’un contact avec ce clone si parfait. Oh mon dieu, _il est si près_ !

La main de Jack vient alors saisir doucement celle du brun et en caresse tendrement la peau du dos avec son pouce.

« - Tu en a mis du temps pour sortir… »

« - M’en parles pas. Il a fallu que je sème Astrid. »

« - Et comment tu as fait ? » rigole Jack, à voix basse.

« - Je l’ai poussé dans les bras de Rustik » répond Harold, avec un air faussement désolé.

« - Espèce de vil personnage. »

« - On est pas ensemble après tout. Elle est pas forcé de savoir ce que je fais… Et…personne n’a à savoir d’ailleurs…» ajoute-t-il, en plongeant (je suppose) ses yeux dans ceux de Jack.

Obnubilé par la perfection de plus en plus magique de mon clone adoré, je n’ai même pas eu le temps de dire ouf que mon tissu se retrouvait étroitement pressé contre mon vis-à-vis. Oh le bonheur ! Ils lisent dans mes pensées, les bougres ! C’est pas trop tôt !

Harold avait saisi d’une main la cravate bleue, avait attiré Jack à lui et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, impétueusement, avec détermination, même si il tremblait un peu. Je sentais le cœur du jeune homme s’acharner comme un fou dans sa poitrine et je sentis sa main venir se poser en coupe sur la nuque du petit brun pour le garder contre ses lèvres et répondre à son baiser, d’abord timidement, puis avec plus d’entrain.

Son autre main vint se poser sa hanche, faisant frôler ma manche avec le bas de la veste. _Mon dieu, mes aïeux !!!_ Cela me fiche des frissons dans toutes mes coutures !

Ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans leurs têtes, moi je m’en fichais royalement (je me rendais bien trop compte de ce qu’il se passait au niveau de la chaleur intense que dégageait le corps de mon hôte.) Tout ce qui m’importait, c’était de rester en contact avec ce merveilleux assemblage de tissus des dieux.

Une fois que les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, j’en aurais crié de frustration en voyant s’éloigner de l’objet de mes désirs. Jack caressa la joue d’Harold, son pouce retraçant ses taches de rousseur.

« -Non, personne n’a à savoir…c’est juste entre toi et moi, Hicc’. Juste tous les deux. Pour l’instant, ça n’a pas besoin d’être plus compliqué que ça » fit-il en murmurant, tout en appuyant son front contre celui du brun.

Ils se regardèrent, en se souriant, les yeux brillants d’une lueur que je ne chercherai même pas à comprendre le sens.

Après tout je ne suis qu’un costume.

« - Bon, on y retourne ? » proposa Harold, les yeux brillants.

« - Ouais, mais alors ne m’approche pas de trop près » prévient Jack, la voix toujours basse, avec une lueur malicieuse et un coup d’œil un brin provocateur. « Sinon j’aurai de la peine à ne pas t’arracher ce costume qui te rend si sexy… »

Harold leva les yeux au ciel avec les joues un peu rouges et lui lança un coup de poing joueur dans le bras.

Qu’il arrache mon tendre amour ? _Arracher_ ? J’ose espérer pour lui qu’il plaisante.

Tandis qu’ils revenaient côte à côté dans le gymnase surchauffé, je me fis la réflexion que, personnellement, je trouverais vraiment sympathique qu’ils se décident à nous laisser un peu d’intimité, à mon clone et moi. Que l’ont puisse se retrouver dans notre plaisir de costume, rien que tout les deux, vous voyez ?

Finalement, la perspective de se retrouver gisant sur la moquette d’un motel avec mon prince de tissu ne me débéquèterait pas tant que je ne me l’étais imaginé. Tant que je ne suis pas là pour regarder, ce qu’ils y feront ne regardera qu’eux.

Alala, quelle vie que celle d’un costume.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) : Dédicace spéciale HIMYM. Pas pu résister. En même temps avec un sujet pareil, cela s’imposait non ?
> 
> (2) : A celui qui reconnaît d’où cette expression est directement tirée, je lui offre des cookies maison ! 
> 
>  
> 
> Voilààà ! J'espère que mon histoire de costard mysanthrope pédant et blasé vous aura plus :)
> 
> Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ci-dessous, je suis toujours contente d'avoir des retours.
> 
> A la prochaine, pour plus de Hijack
> 
> Emmawh


End file.
